A Love Rectangle
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: A love rectangle. Set after 2x16. It's Finn's turn to go after her, but will she accept? Who will stand between them and how far will he go to get her back? Finchel, with Quam, and friendships between the rectangle.
1. There He Goes

Hey everyone, this is kinda my first story, so spare me. Personally, i dont really like this first chapter but i promise, it gets better. Please review and tell me what you think.

By the way, i dont own glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Finns POV<strong>

"Hey Rachel" Finn says casually.

"Oh, hi." Rachel replies unenthusiastically.

"Were friends right?"

"Sure,"

"Well, as my friend, I need a favor from you."

"What is it?" Rachel asks.

"I need you to help me spy on Quinn tonight."

Rachel raises her eyebrows, Finn subtly bites his lip.

"I just…need closure. And I need someone to come with me. Please," Finn said desperately. "Uh…um…where?" Rachel replied hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up."

Rachel still looked hesitant.

_Isn't she supposed to be jumping with joy? I'm asking her to spend time with me! Well maybe the fact that I'm asking her to help me spy on my girlfriend might have something to do with that._

_ I just hope she'll come._

"As my friend, will you please do this?" Finn repeated.

"Fine. What time?" Rachel said with a silent sigh.

"I'll pick you up at 8. Thanks so much Rachel!" Finn smiled his friendliest smile and walked away.

**Rachel's POV**

_What did I just do? I just agreed to help my ex-boyfriend spy on his girlfriend. Damn it. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's asking me out. _Rachel laughed to herself. _I'm pretty sure I'm over Finn._

_**That night **_

"Oh my gosh, why are we here?" Rachel asked, peering around the deserted motel. "Quinn said she'd be here tonight. Some…family party or whatever." Finn replied, ignoring her disgusted looks at the place.

They rounded a corner and saw Quinn with her mother and some guys dressed in suits. Quinn was doing her fake smile. Finn and Rachel quickly go back around and hide. "Apparently there was a family friend's son or something." Finn informed Rachel, "Keep an eye out for something like that."

"No problem," Rachel replied, almost sarcastically.

A waiter walked past them, giving them a glare. Finn stole a crab cake off of the tray the water was carrying. Rachel giggled, which led to Finn giggling, which led to Rachel laughing, which led to Finn laughing. Soon they were bursting like maniacs with laughter. It wasn't even that funny; they just both thought it was nice to have someone to laugh with. They had moved away from watching Quinn because she clearly wasn't up to anything. Rachel calmed down from her giggles, oblivious to Finn staring in her huge brown eyes. Before she knew it, Finn leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes for a second, then gently pushed him away, it just didn't feel right to her.

Finn's eyes were questioning her, he leaned in for a second time and Rachel frowned. She pushed him away and ran outside, as she didn't know what else to do. So there she was, outside of a deserted motel, with no ride home.

She considered going back inside to tell Finn, but she decided to avoid the awkwardness. Back inside, Quinn had seen Finn, but not Rachel.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Quinn asked Finn. Finn distractedly turned around to the familiar voice and his eyes widened.

"Um, I was surprising you…" Finn replied, as if he was not sure.

"Really? That's so sweet, considering its midnight."

Finn's eyes widened again, wondering how Rachel was going to get home. He told himself she was going to be fine. He didn't know what brought himself to kiss her, he just… felt like it. And it felt good. Very good. He barely knew what was going on anymore.


	2. A New Friend

Please Review! I dont own Glee...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel shivered in the cold air, it was colder than usual. Rachel pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and considered who she could call. Her dad's where out of town. She had the entire glee club member's numbers, but most of them hated her, so… She called everyone who didn't have a reason to hate her, but everyone was asleep. She sighed. _How did I even get here? There's got to be someone I haven't called yet._ She dialed Mercedes again, and then scrolled through her contact list slowly one more time. Sam. He was the only person she hadn't called, well beside's Santana, Quinn and Finn. Rachel bit her lip, Sam had never even spoken two words to her and yet now she was going to call him at midnight and ask him to come to this place and drive her home? _I don't have a choice. _Rachel bit harder on her lip and shivered some more, without asking herself anymore, she pressed the green button on her phone. "Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Um, hi is this Sam?" Rachel asked, even though she knew It was.  
>"Yeah,"<p>

"Well, Sam this is Rachel, and I need to horribly ask you for a favor."

"Um, go for it," Sam said, rather awkwardly.

"I'm um…stranded on a place called 'Milestone Road'." Rachel said her shivers hearable.

"Oh…at the dirty motel?" Sam replied.

"Yeah…how do you know that?"

"I've been there. So you need a ride?"

"Yeah…' Rachel replied, surprised at his hospitality.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Wait, really?" Rachel replied with much surprise in her voice.

Sam laughed into the phone, "Yeah."

He hung up, leaving Rachel still confused. _How is this possible? He's never spoken two words to me before today and he just offered to give me a ride at midnight? _Rachel shivered again and decided to be grateful. Not long after Sam arrived in his car. His eyes wide as he noticed how cold the petite brunette was, and how short she was…

He blinked the thought away. Soon Rachel was warmer, in his car.

"So, where to?" he asked.

Rachel absentmindedly gave him her address.

"So why are you…here?" Sam asked the still shivering brunette, his voice full of question. "Long story." Rachel replied, yawning.

"Right." Sam said like he understood though he didn't.

Sam decided to not ask her anymore questions, considering she had enough to deal with. Soon enough they were at Rachel's house.

"Thanks, for picking me up Sam, I mean it's so late." Rachel said.

"Its no problem, what are friends for?"

"Friends?" Rachel squinted at him.

"Well, yeah…were friends aren't we?"

Rachel smiled a genuine smile, "Yep, thanks once again." She closed the door and made her way to her house, she could fall asleep any minute.

_**Next morning**_

"Rachel! Did you get home alright last night?" Finn ran to Rachel, his voice full of concern. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes _Finn_, of course I got home." Rachel replied ignorantly.

Finn felt bad. "I wanted to talk…about last night." Finn said.

"Don't bother Finn, you really are a hypocrite. Now excuse me, I have to get to class." Finn was shocked at the words coming from his ex-girlfriend's mouth.

She pushed her way passed him and headed forward without looking back.

She didn't know why she was annoyed with Finn, I mean there could be a lot of reasons, but she couldn't reciprocate them right now, she knew it could be any. As she walked down the hallway, she tried to remember exactly what had happened last night. Then she remembered the best bit. Sam had called her his friend. I mean, it's not like everyone in school was waiting to be Rachel Berry's friend. She smiled to herself at the thought.


	3. One More Time

Thanks for the few reviews so far, and remember to keep reviewing!

I dont own Glee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Glee Club<strong>_

As soon as Sam entered the choir room he smiled at Rachel. Rachel hadn't stopped reminding herself that she had a new friend in Sam. Sam subtly took a seat next to Rachel as everyone else laughed around, waiting for Mr Schue.

Rachel leaned over to Sam a bit, "Thanks again, for picking me up, if you hadn't I think I would've froze to death." Rachel said, almost in a whisper.

Sam laughed not realizing that she was serious. "Really, it's no big deal." Sam smiled at Rachel.

**Quinn's POV**

Quinn's big eyes wander over to Rachel and Sam. Her eyes widen with suspicion. _What the hell is man hands up to now? Always getting my leftovers. _

Quinn let some of that fake confidence of hers spread warmth around her body, but no she was cold, extra cold. She took another look at the unlikely pairing and glared at the oblivious two.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel walked out into the cold air of the car park. Rachel's eyes sidled around as she searched for her red car. Then she saw it. Smashed windows and all. Her breathing got faster as she struggled to relax. She barely even noticed the bunch of laughing students around the car. _McKinley never had the best security. _She tried to calm herself down and turned away from the sight of her smashed, beloved car. She headed back inside and considered her options like it was last night again. Rachel looked around and realized that the only person who hadn't left was one Sam Evans, who was having a conversation with coach Bieste. The fear didn't look even between them.

She realized that she was going to have to ask him for a ride _again._ She gave herself a burst of confidence and approached him, as he finally escaped from coach Bieste. "Sam?"

"Oh, hey Rachel. What's up?"

"I think I need another ride." Rachel said with a guilty look on her face.

"No problem." Sam says, walking out with Rachel following.

Finn's eyes follow the developing friendship out the door. His face looks of horror, as he comes up with what to do next.

**Finn's POV**

_It's time to face the enemy head on. _The boys locker room slowly empties. Sam heads for the ext, but Finn grabs his shoulder. "I need to talk to you," Finn hissed, and not in a friendly way. Sam squeezed his eyes shut for a second, then opened them. They stayed in that position for several more seconds, until the football team has all left. The room was silent. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at Finn as he made an attempt to leave. "You want to tell me what you're doing with Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Not really," Sam replied, taking the question as it is. Finn lightly slammed a locker. "It's really none of your business." Sam says, responding to Finn's slam.

"Are you two going out? Are you both that obsessed with getting back at me and Quinn?" Finn says, his voice getting louder by each word.


	4. Confrontation

Please remember to review! I dont own Glee, if i did i would put Finn & Rachel back together and Sam & Quinn back together.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"I'm over Quinn and I have been for a long time." Sam says, avoiding the other question. Finn chuckles, "No your not."<p>

Sam glares at him. Finn sits down on one of the benches and sighs.

Sam then does an evil smile. "But you are _definitely _not over Rachel."

Finn's eyes get bigger, and then he considers punching Sam. He doesn't, of course. "And what makes you say that?" Finn asks anger in his voice.

"Oh please. If you were we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Otherwise why would you even care if me and Rachel go out?"

Finn's anger arose in a flash, he opened his mouth to say something, but instead he started half-crying. He wasn't crying, just sort of…regretting everything. Sam blinked self consciously, feeling a bit bad.

"You're right." Finn says.

"Huh?" Sam's shocked.

"You're right. You're right, I'm not over her, I probably never will be."

Sam suddenly feels like laughing. But he doesn't his sympathy for the guy who stole his girlfriend, took his quarterback position and hurt one of his friends still exists. "What are you waiting for? Go for it!" But Sam wasn't expecting that to come out of his own mouth.

"It's not that simple. I…" Finn stopped, contemplating whether or not he should tell him. Sam still has the weird urge to laugh. "What did you do?"

"The other night, I tried to kiss her, but she pushed me away." Finn says with shame. Sam's not surprised. "Well, if it makes you feel any better me and Rachel are definitely not going out." Sam says with a sigh. Finn looks up and does a half smile at him, then holds out his fist. Sam bumps his fist and finally has the chance to let out a giggle he's been holding back.

* * *

><p>"Hello," Quinn says to Rachel, at least trying to be friendly.<p>

"Hi Quinn. How may I help you?" Rachel gave her a tight smile.

"What the hell are you up to?" Her fake friendliness becoming nothing.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rachel said.

"_Don't_ play stupid."

"Fine, Quinn I honestly don't have any idea what you are talking about, excuse me." Rachel said as she tried to leave. Quinn cleared her throat then ran in front of Rachel.

"Are you seriously going out with Sam? Do you think its that easy to break me like it is to break you?"

Rachel flinched, "It looks like somebody is not over Sam Evans."

Quinn gave Rachel one of the meanest looks she had ever done, then blinked a few times, with her expression softening. "Wait are you serious?" Rachel asked.

Quinn did a pout, "Yeah…I…I'm not over Sam." Quinn admitted.

Rachel got angry, "Then why are you even with Finn? Why did you cheat on Sam? And you call me frustrating?"

Quinn was taken back, she looked close to tears. "I didn't mean to cheat again! I was just experimenting!" Quinn protested, unaware that they were still in the hallway. Sam rounded a corner and heard this, though he kept on walking. "Then go tell him you're sorry, break up with Finn." Rachel said like she just wanted to get away from Quinn.

"I'm sure you'd like that." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong Quinn, I am over Finn, I am just suggesting this for your happiness." Rachel said very formally. Quinn rolled her eyes once again.

Quinn suddenly comes back to reality. She holds her head up and walks forward, like she's taken in everything and is now on the mission. But before that, she turns around and gives Rachel a smile, "Thanks." Rachel gives her a tight, awkward smile in response.

* * *

><p>"Finn, we have to talk." Quinn said to Finn. Finn put his head down.<p>

"Me first," He said. "I think we need to…break up."

He saw Quinn's raised eyebrows. "I mean, its not you, it's me and it's just…I have feelings for someone else. You did nothing wrong." Finn continued in a hurry. Quinn looks down for a second then smiles. "I was…just going to say the same thing." Finn smiled as well.

"R-Really? So were cool?" Quinn nodded and kept smiling.

"Great, well…see you." Finn says incredibly awkwardly. He leaves the room leaving Quinn smiling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I added Sam's laughing urge because i had a wierd urge to laugh! Hehehehe did you? Oh and next chapter is Prom!<strong>


	5. My Feelings

Reviews give me confidence! Please do them! And sorry its short...

I dont own Glee...what a suprise!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Hey," Sam said a big smile on his face.

"Hey!' Rachel said back, returning the smile.

"So…anybody asks you to prom?" Sam says, wagging his eyebrows.

Rachel laughs, "Na, I don't think I'm going."

Sam lets a chuckle escape his mouth. "C'mon, you have to go."

"No, I don't."

"Come with me."

Rachel raises her eyebrows and looks annoyed.

"No! I don't need your sympathy."

Sam's surprised and he gives Rachel a playful punch on the shoulder.

"As friends! You can't miss prom, seriously."

Rachel looks like she's considering then makes up her mind. "I guess it would be good practice for the parties I'll go to when I'm famous…" she shrugs her shoulders. Sam laughed.

"Great, I'll pick you up."

* * *

><p>Finn tightened his tie and sighed. He was going to prom alone, yes; Finn the star quarter back was going to prom alone. You'd think he'd just accept an offer from some daffy cheerleader, but it's not like that would make Rachel fall in love with him again. But wouldn't he just not go? Nope, because he wants something to happen between him and Rachel, a word from her, a smile from her or even a glance from her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam got out of his car in front of Rachel's house. Soon they were on their way to prom. "So nobody asked you? I'm surprised." Rachel said.<p>

Sam did a small laugh. "Yeah…actually some cheerleader asked me but I was like whatever." He laughed again with Rachel.

"So what's the reason?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you would've rather gone with some daffy cheerleader as your date rather than come with me as friends. Seriously why?"

"Okay, but you can't tell anybody, okay?" Sam said.

Rachel nodded her head and signaled for him to keep going.

"I'm still in love with Quinn."

Rachel's eyes widened in wonder then she chuckled a bit.

"Wow," she said sarcastically.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sam says playfully.

Rachel laughs. "Don't be naïve, everyone knew that!"

"Well, then evidently I didn't, until yesterday when I heard your conversation with her."

"You heard?"

"Not really, I heard her say that she didn't mean to cheat."

Rachel was silent, so Sam continued. "You know, I really hate what she did to me, but I loved her, and it hasn't disappeared yet."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "I understand,' she says.

Sam sighs. "Well let's just see what happens," Rachel says.


	6. Do You Want To Dance?

The more reviews, the faster i will update!

I dont own Glee...

* * *

><p>So, soon all four of them are seated at a table at prom. Yes, yes, how did Rachel, Sam, Finn and Quinn end up at a table together? I don't know.<p>

None of them felt like dancing. So they all sat awkwardly at a table, mindlessly nibbling on snacks and sipping drinks. Soon, a slow song came on and everyone on the dance floor split into pairs and calmed down, and the foursome became more awkward.

Finn seemed to have an everlasting drink, Quinn wouldn't stop looking around, Sam and Rachel smiled at each other. Quinn's head was turned around, so Rachel signaled with her eyes to Sam, Sam raised his eyebrows at her, then moved to Quinn. "Do you want to dance?" He sincerely asked Quinn.

Quinn hadn't stopped awkwardly looking around, her head flailing in all directions. She seemed a bit dizzy, and then she realized Sam standing in front of her. "Huh?" she blinked a few times, then stunned by Sam's presence.

Sam put his head down and laughed. "I said, do you want to dance?" Quinn tried to hide her surprise, but she knew it was no use. Her next words didn't come until about a minute later, while Sam stood in front of her patiently, slowly beginning to feel awkward. "Okay…" Quinn said slowly. Sam seemed to have drifted off while she came back, so he came back and took her hand. Quinn almost flinched again. She kept her head directed towards the floor, making sure her feet were following his. Soon they were somewhere on the dance floor. Quinn's eyes closed slowly as his hand went around her waist and she absentmindedly put her hands on his shoulders. They moved to the music, Quinn's eyes never opening. He wondered where she was, perhaps on Venus, the planet of love, or was it war? Instead he decided to enjoy the moment. He stared intensely into her closed eyes, like seeing through them and he knew her intentions of her actions just by staring at her, or through her.

**Finn's POV**

Finn took his chance. "So…you and Sam are here together?"

Rachel laughed, hard. "Do you not see what he's doing now? We just came together as friends." Rachel said between giggles. Finn nodded.

"How've you been?" Rachel said, to Finn's surprise.

"Not…too bad." Finn says, uncertainty in his voice.

Rachel nodded and sipped her drink.

_Say something you idiot! _"What about you?" his voice sounds a bit funny.

Rachel raises her eyebrows at him then smiles. _Damn it._

"I'm fine," she replies casually.

Finn sighs in his head. He tried not to be desperate. He's trying to play it cool, but it's not taking him where he wants. _Do I ask her to dance? No you cant seem desperate!_ Finn kept his head down as his head argued, tossing his thoughts back and forth. Rachel took a look at him and saw his confused face, so she decided to quietly leave. "Do you want to dance?" Finn says, looking up. But she's not there.


	7. A Step Backwards

Thanks to everyone who reads this story and especially those who review!

Shout out to noro who reviews just about every chapter!

This chapter didnt go with my original plan, i just came up with it while i was writing!

I dont own Glee. *Sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

Finn sighed as he spots her on the other side of the room talking to Tina. He gathered himself and walked towards her, he wasn't giving up just yet. Rachel laughed at something Tina said then saw Finn heading to them. She gave him an apologetic look and waited for him to reach them. "Sorry, you looked kind of…busy so I left." Rachel said, a bit guiltily. _Oh goodness, I hope I didn't say anything out loud. _"That's ok, what you guys talking about?" He said, in a fake voice. Rachel squinted at him, and Finn tried to avoid it.

"Nothing much," Tina said, "I'm going to go dance with Mike, see you guys later." Finn nodded at Tina, glad that she was leaving, and he could've sworn Tina winked at him… "See you!" Rachel called after her.

Rachel started playing with her fingers as she stands, looking like she desperately wanted to leave.

_Awkward. What do I do now?_

Finn panicked. He cleared his throat and Rachel looked up and smiled at him, throwing the words he was about to say back in his head, his nervousness taking over him. She looked around, and saw Mercedes.

"I'm go-"

"Do you want to dance?" Finn asked, cutting her off before his chance was gone again. Rachel looked around one more time, gritting her teeth like she was looking for something better to do.

_Has she even figured out I want her back? _Rachel gave him a tight, forced smile, not like the one she gave him before, "Okay," she said hesitantly but trying not to show it.

They walked on to the dance floor. _She looks awkward, but it's a step forward._ Rachel seemed very uncomfortable as they danced, and it didn't look like it was because they hadn't been that close since…Christmas. She just looked like she didn't want to be there. Over Rachel's shoulder, Finn saw Sam wink at him, and he winked back. He saw Tina give him a 'congratulations' smile and Finn smiled back at her. He also saw Mercedes raise her eyebrows at him, but he chose to ignore that. Rachel tried to move around, like she was reaching for something but couldn't get it with a disturbed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Um…can you just excuse me second, Finn." Rachel said, letting go of Finn and heading towards the back of the room. _Aw…what did I do this time! Why do I have to be such an idiot! _Finn let out a heavy sigh and let his gaze follow Rachel, and he saw…Jesse St. James.

* * *

><p>Hehehe, finally got a cliffhanger! And i'll try make the next chapter longer.<p>

Next chapter might be the last chapter! =( Or the one after that.


	8. Reasons & Realization

Okay, this isnt the last chapter! But it will be ending soon. Please review!

We all know Ryan Murphy owns Glee, and i'm not Ryan Murphy. *Sigh* The lucky guy...

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

Finn felt like his entire jaw fell down. There he stood, watching the girl he was in love with walk over to her ex, who had broken her heart, I might add. Finn felt his heart breaking too.

Rachel walked over to Jesse, trying to hide her smile. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, about to question his presence. But she couldn't help it; she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, her head pressed against his chest. Jesse's smile wasn't hidden either. He wrapped his arms right around the tiny brunette. _How could she just leave me here? Has she completely forgotten about me already? And to the guy who betrayed her and broke her heart! _Finn was angry. Very angry. Rachel had pulled away from Jesse and was now talking to him with a smile on her face, a bigger smile than any she had given Finn that night.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, becoming serious.

"I came to tell you the real reason." Jesse said, each word sincere.

"Tell me." Rachel said, anticipating his answer.

Finn walked over to the pair, and stood in front of them.

"Finn, I'm-" Rachel started. Finn looked at her, his face cold. He looked at her for several more seconds, his expression unreadable and Rachel's scared. He then turned back to Jesse and punched him in the face. He let his anger gather to his fist then attacked Jesse with it. He took one last glance at a shocked Rachel then walked straight ahead, to the door.

Now it was Rachel's turn to be angry. Though she knew she didn't have a right to be angry. She pulled Jesse to a table and got an ice pack for him as she tried to understand what had just happened.

"Look, Rachel the reason I transferred to McKinley was because your…mom demanded me to. To make you realize she was your…mom." Jesse said, hesitating at the words that obviously make Rachel uncomfortable.

Rachel sadly looked to the floor.

"I never meant to hurt you. Then competition was coming up and I had to transfer back to Carmel high." Jesse continued.

Rachel had no response, but could you expect her to? I wouldn't.

"Can we start over?" Jesse asked, his sincerity not leaving his words.

Rachel gave Jesse a sad smile, nodded and jumped back into his arms.

Jesse had a smirk on his face, not of evil, just of… mystery. Rachel couldn't see it though.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn kicked their feet up and down and Quinn almost fell off the couch. Where are they? What are they doing? Well, they are at Rachel's house watching a comedy movie. Rachel had asked Quinn to hang out after prom that night and Quinn had kindly accepted. Now it was Saturday afternoon and they were laughing like best friends. They soon calmed down.<p>

"So…it looks like Sam's back for you." Rachel said to Quinn, almost chorused. Quinn blushed and chuckled, but she didn't deny it. Nothing had happened between them at prom. Well, not physically, but there was definitely something, a…realization? Let's leave it at that.

"What about you? What happened?" Quinn asked Rachel, worried.

Rachel sighed, "Well, I'm with Jesse again." Quinn couldn't tell if Rachel was sad or happy.

"Okay, well…be careful." Quinn said, still not believing it.

A few hours later, a few movies later, and a few more bowls of popcorn later, Quinn almost jumped out of her chair as her phone made a loud noise to signal a text message. Rachel was a bit frightened too but they both started laughing at themselves after a while. Quinn pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_Can u come over right now? –Sam_

Quinn seemed frozen. Rachel's suspicion arose as she leaned over from her seat to see what it said. Rachel started bursting with laughter.

Quinn sat in place, pondering what to do.

"What do I do?" she wondered aloud.

Rachel laughed again. "What's wrong with you? Reply him!"

Quinn mindlessly stared at Rachel for about 30 seconds, and then blinked.

"Oh. What do I say?"

Rachel sighed. "Tell him you'll go!"

Quinn quickly texted back.

_K, be right over. –Quinn_

"So I'll see you later?" Quinn asked Rachel as she grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the door. Rachel smiled at her, looking at the face that used to live to torture her. "Yep."

Quinn was almost _running _to her car. That's how much she wanted to know what this was about. As she started her car, and headed down the familiar route to Sam's house, she began to ponder in her head what would happen.

* * *

><p>I have a question, do you guys read because of the Finchel storyline, or the Quam storyline, or both? Or what percentage of each?<p> 


	9. Solo

Um...Please review. Oh and dont worry, Finchel is end game so just be patient with me.

I dont own Glee, or 'Solo'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

Rachel headed in the other direction as she saw Finn coming towards her, his face expressing something between guilt and anger.

Well, Rachel wasn't going to take it. Jesse actually had real reasons, but did Finn? _No. _She thought. Little did she know.

When Finn had his chance, he didn't take it; he only wanted it when she moved on. Rachel didn't need someone so indecisive, who could barely keep up with her vocals holding her back when she got out of there.

And, she was happy with Jesse, now. Wasn't she? He wasn't the enemy anymore; he didn't even go to school anymore!

* * *

><p>Finn felt terrible. But seriously how could he not have punched him?<p>

He finally got to dance with her, and they were finally on friendly terms. He hated himself, so much.

_**Glee Club**_

"Alright! How was prom everyone?" Mr Schue said, dropping his bag onto the piano. A bunch of "whoops" came from the room as everyone reminisced of that night. Quinn took a worried look at Rachel, who was joining the "whoops" but just didn't look like she was into it. Then she wondered if the rest of the group knew about her getting with the guy just about the whole club hated.

"Okay…I didn't expect any of you to have anything prepared, but does anyone?" Mr Schue asked, busy looking at some sheet music.

"Mr Schue? I do." A dopey voice that belonged to Finn responded.

"Okay…um take it away." Mr Schue said, shrugging his shoulders.

The club calmed down as they took their seats to see what Finn had prepared. Quinn took a seat next to Rachel, raising her eyebrows subtly with a smile to her. Rachel smiled back, unaware that maybe Finn could be singing a song to her. "Sam, Puck, can you help me out?" Finn gestured to his teammates, raising his eyebrows expectedly. They both caught on a joined Finn. Finn gave a signal to the band then started.

_I said I don't want to walk this earth if I got to do it, solo._

_See yeah we used to be a team  
>Running the streets yeah<br>We was living out our dream,  
>You used to be my rider<br>I was your provider  
>Now we separated in two<br>Oh, and we was burning up the block (yeah)  
>And everybody know when we stepped in the spot<br>See we was like the dynamic duo,  
>I never thought that you'd go but you did, uh<br>Yeah you did._

Rachel, still oblivious as she sat there, not wanting to look at the quarterback.

_Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
>and now you got me trapped up on this island<br>with no way to get home._

The rest of the club seemed to be enjoying the performance.

_And I don't want to go, go  
>I don't want to go, go<br>I don't want it no, no  
>I don't want it no, no<br>I don't want to walk this earth  
>If I gotta do it solo (solo).<em>

_Cos I was so high  
>And now I'm so low<br>And I don't want to walk around alone,(solo)  
>Said I don't want to walk this earth<br>If I gotta do it solo, (solo) solo._

Rachel seemed to have slowly come to realization, but she ignored it.

_You was the beat onto my top line  
>Put us together<br>And you have to hit the rewind  
>See, you gave me a purpose<br>Now I'm getting nervous  
>That my heart will never sing again <em>  
><em>Oh, when we was burning up the airways<br>They know us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K.  
>See, we was on our way to the platinum and gold<br>Never thought that you'd go , but you did yeah  
>Yeah, You did.<em>

_Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
>and now you got me trapped up on this island<br>with no way to get home._

They sang the chorus again, as the club except for Rachel continued to enjoy.

Finn continued the bridge:

_I don't want to walk S-O-L-O  
>I don't want to walk S-O-L-O<br>Ohh ohh ohh (Oh no)  
>Sol-oh-oh-oh (solo)<br>I don't want to walk S-O-L-O_

_I don't want to walk S-O-L-O_  
><em>I don't ever want to let your love go<em>  
><em>Ohh ohh ohh (oh no)<em>  
><em>Oh no no no<em>  
><em>I don't want to walk S-O-L-O!<em>

The three plunged into the chorus one last time with energy.

Everyone clapped, Rachel rolling her eyes while clapping. Obviously she wasn't impressed. Finn looked at his smiling teammates then looked at Rachel, seeing her expression, his saddened.

* * *

><p>I know this song doesnt really suit Finn's voice, but hey its just a fanfiction right? Hehehe...<p>

Coming up: Whats Jesse up to?

How far will Finn go?


	10. Good Or Bad News

Sorry! Short chapter warning. Not my best chapter, because i wasnt really in the mood...

I dont own Glee

* * *

><p>Rachel walked around school miserably. She hadn't looked this way since Finn broke up with her.<p>

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, her voice concerned.

Rachel took a glance at her, and then pouted.

"Jesse cheated," Rachel spat out.

Quinn's eyes opened wide and she put her arms around her friend and Rachel started sobbing quietly.

"Every guy I take a chance on does something! It's s unfair!" Rachel cried into Quinn's hair. Quinn tried to nod as she bit her lip. Finn rounded the corner and squinted at them. He thought he heard Rachel _crying._

"Hey, I'll come over to your house this afternoon and we'll have another movie marathon. Okay?" Quinn offered, trying to cheer her up.

Rachel nodded and tried to smile as she pulled away from the hug.

"I'll see you later." Quinn said, walking down the hall.

Mercedes stepped beside her. "What happened?"

Quinn looked down self consciously. "Um…at prom she saw Jesse again and then they went out again for a really short time and now he cheated." Quinn tried to talk fast. Mercedes mouth dropped open as she went in another direction. Tina fell in step beside Mercedes. "Hey girl," Tina said.

"Rachel went out with Jesse again and he cheated." Mercedes said blankly. 'No way!" Tina rounded the corner as Mercedes walked forward.

She saw Quinn and quickly ran up to her. "Did you hear about Rachel and Jesse St. – " Tina started. Quinn cut her off.

"How did you know?"

Tina shrugged. "Mercedes." Quinn rolled her eyes as she stopped at her locker and Tina headed to her class.

Sam walked up to Quinn and raised his eyebrows at how angry she looked.

"Hey…" Sam said, still raising his eyebrows.

Quinn rolled her eyes one more time. Nothing had happened when he invited her over. Absolutely nothing.

"Hi." Quinn said.

"Why are you…um…what's up?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"What's up? Jesse St. James cheated on Rachel!"

"Oh…you mean that guy who transferred here but was really from vocal adrenaline? I thought that happened a long time ago…?" Sam asked, confused, following Quinn down the hallway as she walked.

Quinn sighed and stopped in front of her class. "No, they went out again recently and he cheated." Quinn said, she made her teeth rub together in her mouth to make a noise and took one more angry look at Sam and went into her classroom. Sam was confused. He continued down they hall and went in his classroom, finding Finn, who saved a seat for him. Sam happily took the seat. "Dude, did you hear about Rachel?" Sam leaned over. Finn's eyes opened wide.

"What!" Finn asked.

"That Jesse kid cheated on her?" Sam said, like a question.

Their teacher walked in, leaving Finn in deep thought.

* * *

><p>Its probably gonna have one or two more chapters, then end. So major Finchel coming up!<p>

Please review!


	11. Rejected

So...hope you like it! This is the second last chapter.

I dont own Glee.

* * *

><p>Finn headed to Rachel, who was at her locker, books held tightly to her chest.<p>

"Hey Ra-" Finn started cheerfully.

"Leave me alone." Rachel said coldly, slammed her locker and left.

Finn felt bad about himself again.

"Ha, ha and ha," Rachel did a sarcastic laugh. Quinn had tried to cheer her up all afternoon. They had watched about 3 movies so far, all funny in Quinn's opinion, but apparently not in Rachel's.

Quinn sighed. They watched another movie, but Rachel's attitude hadn't changed. Quinn took an unfortunate look at the clock, she had to leave. "Rach, I'm really sorry but I have to leave." Quinn said, feeling guilty.

Rachel nodded with a sadly. "It's okay," she says. Quinn takes her backpack and leaves looking at Rachel. Rachel hugs the couch cushion and stuffs some popcorn in her mouth. _I've given up on love. How the hell is someone like me supposed to still believe in love? It's impossible. _Rachel heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and did a heavy sigh at the same time. She went to the door, taking her bowl of popcorn with her. She opens the door and sees Finn. She literally groans in his face. "How may I help you?" Rachel asks as if Finn is some kind of stranger. Finn smiled at her.

"I have to talk to you Rachel."

Rachel sighs. She's been doing that a lot today. Her expression softens.

"Fine…" Rachel says. "Why don't you come in?"

Finn happily steps in. "So…I heard something happened between you and…"

Rachel rolled her eyes; she's been doing that a lot lately as well.

Finn bit his lip as Rachel sits back on the couch, her legs crossed on the couch. Rachel gives Finn a tight smile and pats the seat next to her. Finn gives her a 'are you sure' look and takes the seat, awkwardly.

"R-Rachel, I want to be with you." Finn says as Rachel offers Quinn's bowl of popcorn to Finn. Rachel almost spits out the popcorn she was shoving into her mouth, listening to his words.

"Finn, we already tried that, didn't work out so well." She said matter of a fact-ly.

"I…I know but I want to try again. Nothings going to happen this time." Finn says, faking confidence.

"Oh really." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Finn replies.

Rachel sighed, again. "Finn, I'm not ready to be in a relationship again, especially with you, I don't think I ever will be."

Finn looked hurt. "Why…?"

"Because I've been hurt to many times, _especially _by you."

Finn shook his head confidently. "No, Rachel give me another chance."

"_Another?_ That's just _it_ Finn! I can't keep doing that if I want to protect my heart! Now I would _really _appreciate it if you left!" Rachel yelled.

Finn was really sad now, but he reminded himself to be confident, however he did that in this situation. "Rachel, I mean it this time." Finn continued to be sincere.

"_This _time? Haven't I made myself clear enough?" Rachel said, calmer this time. She got up and tried to push Finn out of the house.

Finn walked towards the door, not ready to give up just yet, he knew Rachel was in a bad mood, he understood. "I'll be waiting here!" Finn informed her as the door slammed in front of his face.

Rachel settled back on the couch and turned her attention to the movie. It seemed even less funny or interesting than before.

Finn kept on his word; he sat outside of Rachel's house, waiting for her, how could he still have hope? It started raining. "Great," Finn said to himself. But he wasn't going home; he had a girl to chase!

Rachel's dads returned home after being out of town. They raised eyebrows at Finn, who was still sitting there in the rain. "Looking for Rachel?" One of her dad's asked, very surprised that there was a teenage boy sitting in the rain in front of his house. Finn hadn't noticed them, so he was a little shocked at a voice. "Oh…uh, kind of. Yeah," Finn replied.

"Okay…well we'll go tell her." They told Finn, handing him an umbrella.

Finn gratefully took it, as the two parents where still thinking he was weird.

Rachel was now up in her room, reading.

One of Rachel's dads knocked on her door. "Come in," Rachel said, knowing it would be her dads.

"Hey! Were back…" he said.

"Yeah…I noticed," Rachel said with a smile on her face.

Rachel's dad laughed. "Um…there's someone waiting outside for you…in the rain." Rachel raised eyebrows at him.

"Who?" Rachel asked, honestly not knowing.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You should go check." He left Rachel's room.

* * *

><p>Excited for the last chapter? Review please! =)<p> 


	12. My Happy Ending

Okay! So this is the last chapter, hope you guys like it!

Shout out once again to noro, who reviews every chapter. ! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>_

She put down her book and stomped down the stairs, annoyed. She hadn't cleaned up the living room and she regretted it. She took a purple umbrella and opened the door. There sat Finn, his fingers on his forehead, thinking. He hadn't noticed Rachel open the door. Rachel silently chuckled at him. She did a fake cough to get his attention.

"Rachel!" he said almost immediately, and obviously shocked.

Rachel swallowed a chuckle again before it escaped. She looked him up and down and realized how soaked he was even though he was carrying an umbrella now.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked with questioning eyes.

"Um…"

"Do you not have a ride or something?" Rachel said, folding her arms.

"No, Ra-"

"I'll call a cab, wait here." Rachel went inside to get the wireless.

"Wait, Rach,"

Rachel spun around, her silky dark brown hair spinning with her and Finn almost melted. Finn didn't say anything.

"Finn, I really think you should go home because you're like soaking wet and you're going to catch a cold.

Your car is right there incase you forgot so you should go start it and go home so you wont get a cold." Rachel stopped for breath and she used hand gestured as she talked.

"Now if your car is broken I will call a cab I'm sure you have some money with you if not I could lend you some and I'm still wondering why you are here is it because of you car, once again go home."

Rachel talked at a rapid speed and Finn had to laugh at it, also at how many times she repeated something, he missed that.

Rachel glared at him as he laughed. She sighed and leaned against the wall where the door would close. The door was open, but she was still inside the house, unaware of the rain she was letting in. She was really tired.

She was about to close her eyes as she was in a rather comfortable position.

But Finn pulled her out into the rain, making her almost scream. She wasn't wearing much, just jeans, a shirt and a cardigan. Not a typical Rachel Berry outfit.

"Finn!" Rachel was annoyed as it is; now she was angry.

Finn bit his lip to stop from giggling but he just couldn't say anything. He was used to the rain, he'd been sitting in it for about an hour, hadn't he?

Rachel groaned and held her head back, letting the water drop on her face. When she let her head back down she looked like she'd been crying.

Finn took her hand and Rachel's eyes followed it.

Rachel tried to pull her hand back, but Finn wouldn't let it go. She then remembered it, how cold it was but how warm his hands were, what it felt like, even if was just holding hands. She tried to blink these thoughts of when she was 'in love' away. "Finn! Can you _please_ let me go and just go home!"

"I'm not leaving, Rach." Finn said calmly, gripping her hand tighter.

"WHY?" Rachel yelled and shivered at the same time, losing her balance and was about to fall. Finn furiously pulled the hand he had of her to keep her up. She wobbled forward, too forward as Finn leant in to kiss her.

Rachel didn't know what was going on; all she knew was that she was freezing. When Rachel's feet were firmly on the ground Finn hadn't let his lips leave hers yet. He cupped her chin as they continued to kiss, Rachel shocked at what was happening. The rain was pouring down on both of them, both umbrellas on the ground. Finn finally pulled away from her and let her breathe.

Rachel stared at Finn, her mouth slightly open. He couldn't help but stare back into her big brown eyes.

"Because I love you." Finn's mouth couldn't help but let the words spill out. Rachel's mouth closed but she continued to stare at him, blinking every now and then. Rachel then shook her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I'm not leaving, because I love you." Finn said confidently.

He fell forward for their second kiss in the rain and this time she didn't hesitate. The lonely streets around them watched the tiny girl kissing the giant brunette.

They slowly pulled away from each other.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered, after their lips separated.

Finn had to fight with himself to not kiss her again.

* * *

><p>Happy. Just happy, thats what they were, happy.<p>

**_The End_**

* * *

><p>So thats all! Cant help but think i left out the Quam story line...but i dont think any of you guys care about it that much.<p>

Please tell me what you liked about it or what you didnt, go into detail please! Does anyone have a favourite chapter? I'd like to know what it is.

=) Thanks everyone who has reviewed or even read my story, it was my first one. =D


End file.
